Avatar Wars
by XEOCX13
Summary: A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away. . .


_Prologue:_

Katara couldn't tell whether it was just her or something much more terrifying that alerted her senses when her conscious came into being. Dauntingly bright and yet agonizingly haunting, Katrina moaned into the light as if calling out for help. No matter how hard she closed her eyes and or wide they were, the occult never faltered.

Not only was she struck by this turn of events, but she was overwhelmed suddenly by a memory that overpowered her; the early spring mornings on her home planet, waking a smile to the dawning sunshine. It was a time of much simpler ideals, when there were no cares in the world. Katrina was always a youthful spirited child, yet as far as age went, she soon was brought into the world politics and the harsh reality of real life problems.

She took office at such a young age. At twelve, she was assigned as an intern to Senator Long Feng who eventually became the Supreme Chancellor. Once he was designated to this position, he assigned Katara to take his place in the Senate. At that time, she was fourteen and had recently undergone a task amongst the jedi and rebels on the planet Korriban. Ancient runes needed to be the Republic's hands before the Separatist could use the power to unlock the revelation of the Sith. Since then, Katara stayed mainly on Coroscuant. She was hardly an adventurer anymore.

"One nineteen . . . mp7 . . ."

"Sorry, what?"

"Plating detect three seven four."

"Don't read her off as a number!"

It was the snapping tone in the man's voice that allowed the light to finally drowned out and revealed the dimensions of a white lit room. It was busy with the squeaking of medical carts and dismembered aliens. There was sudden hiss and gulping sound that jolted Katara to turn her head in the direction of. It was a four foot Carping Zune. The top was dome shaped and rose and fell with each breath she took. She swallowed; it mimicked her.

"You better not move much, my lady."

She peered out to the side to see MO-MO, her white and black protocol droid. It bowed to her.

"W-Wait, why? Is the—?"

Yet before she could move to sit up, a sharp pain stabbed through her ribcage as if someone brought a pike to her. She cried out and collapsed on the bed, clutching on to her side and dripping in hot sweat down her tan skin.  
"I was afraid that would happen," MO-MO spoke tonelessly. Katara managed a glare.

"So it seems. You still need to explain why I'm here," Katara demanded quietly, still quivering and holding her side.

"Ah, amnesia was a side effect they said. That droid has no sense of mercy for your kind. You deserve a professional," MO-MO explained, its arms gesturing slightly. Katara heaved a sigh and attempted to ask again but MO-MO was programed in such a way that the worst of situations were always sugar coated. Technical flaw but as obnoxious as that was, Katara was still very grateful that MO-MO had always remained at her side through the thick and thin. He was her rock.

Before she could take on any more movements, a thin bright droid towered over her; its palms lengthen out to her. Watching so, the droid opened and closed its palms, tilting its unusually long craned neck at her. Katara frowned but willingly mimicked its actions.

"You must understand, my lady, but your health is in great care. I know you were authorized for a Senate meeting but the situation is very unstable right now," MO-MO explained to her as the droid commanded her to do more positions with her legs and neck. She complied but all the while developed a great sense of urgency to more MO-MO continued.

"MO-MO, my health is the least of my concern. Reschedule a meeting with Senator Yue to—"

"Not necessary."

Katara turned to see her security officer Hahn come to her side. A new scar scraped down the side of his face. Katara stared blankly at him.

"You cancelled it?"

"I knew you'd want to go forward with the meeting but you must remain here." Hahn said calmly.

Katara scowled, "It's not your place to know when to change my appointments. When I am needed, I must obey."

"Not today my lady. Our first priority is you."

"No, our priority is to go the Senate meeting to decide the outcome of the incited codes in the runes from Korriban," Katara argued back, her voice still frail as she tried to sit up, "I don't this attention. Thousands of other systems could use the help I'm being given right now. Now Hahn get my things and MO-MO prepare my shuttle."

Katara began to swing her legs across the bed but Hahn grabbed her shoulder and forced her back down on the bed.

"I don't mean to be rude, my lady, but this is more serious than you intend on," Hahn explained calmly.

"Hahn," Katara scowled. She tried pushing him away but she was so weak, so fatigued she merely collapsed on the sheets in a hot sweat.

"Far too extent at this rate," the medical droid said suddenly. It drew out its long arms and grabbed a needle on the medical counter. Katara stiffened.

"Life form must be detonated."

In a matter of seconds, the droid seemed to pounce on Katara as she attempts to wrangle away from the droid and what matters to follow afterwards. With the instinctive shouting and lights overhead whirling about in frenzy, Katara suddenly had a guilty notion to just give in to all the nonsense. It wasn't even fort second this thought crossed her mind that the shot was injected in her and she sunk into the bloody bed sheets.


End file.
